


Совершенные числа удачи

by Dekstroza, RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017)



Series: WTF RDJ and Stark 2018; 2 lvl [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:57:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dekstroza/pseuds/Dekstroza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark
Summary: Совершенное число — натуральное число, равное сумме всех своих собственных делителей.





	Совершенные числа удачи

**Author's Note:**

> [Центральный корпус национальной ускорительной лаборатории им. Энрико Ферми в Батавии, штат Иллинойс (США)](https://hsto.org/files/370/2ec/624/3702ec6248ec40b6935b836d94a02e2c.jpg)

— Так, ладно, Дубина, ты, как обычно, за пожарного. Обольешь меня пеной без причины — отдам Роджерсу. Будешь в Ваканде солнечных зайчиков ловить. Лапа — ты снимаешь. Всем все понятно? Отлично! — Тони встал перед камерой, сложив руки так, как делал это Стефан.  
— Готовы? Погнали! День двадцатый, эксперимент номер... Пятница, какой там у нас уже номер?  
— Четыреста девяносто шестая попытка, босс.  
— О! Даже так... Совершенное число... Значит, точно получится!  
— Вам виднее, босс, — в голосе ИскИна было только на два процента уважения и минимум девяносто восемь — чистого ехидства. Тони готов был лопнуть от гордости. Чуть позже.. Если попытка опять обернется провалом.   
— Куда планируете попробовать попасть сегодня?   
— Не знаю... Надо что-нибудь такое... Такое... Необычное. Хотя... Пятница, ты бы куда хотела?  
— В Батавию... Лаборатория имени Энрико Ферми, — неожиданно мечтательно протянула Пятница.  
— Ммм... Нейтрино и астрофизика? — понимающе откликнулся Тони.  
— Закаты и отражения, — тоном "ничего-то вы не понимаете, мистер Старк" ответила Пятница.  
— Так, ладно. Пусть это будет... Пусть будет...  
— Твоя спальня? — раздалось сзади, и Тони, хотя мог бы привыкнуть за столько времени, невольно вздрогнул, резко оборачиваясь назад.  
Как раз чтобы увидеть, как схлопывается портал, пропустивший Стефана Стренджа в его странном костюме и с вечным спутником-плащом, ласково окутывающим плечи хозяина.  
  
Тони бы ни за что не признался, что ревнует Стефана к его одежде. Но, черт побери, он ревновал. Ладно комзол. Или правильней кафтан? Хрен с сапогами и даже нижнем бельем. Хотя здорово было бы увидеть Стефана в боксерах. А лучше без них. Но Плащ. Да именно так, с большой буквы. Так вот, Плащ, у которого была возможность практически постоянно находиться рядом со Стефаном. И не просто находиться. Касаться. Обнимать. Помогать. Защищать. Все то, чего Тони, по понятным причинам, был лишен. Да и что в Тони было особенного, чтобы заинтересовать Стефана? Ни капли волшебства, сплошная приземленная материя. Так, во всяком случае, думал Тони.  
  
— И зачем мне в спальню? Что я там не видел? — поинтересовался он, лишь бы не молчать.  
— Может быть, меня? И себя? Нас? — с усмешкой предложил Стефан. Только глаза у него смотрели слишком серьёзно. Так, что впору было поверить в то, что это все не просто так. Только вот Тони был не готов. Верить на слово. Слишком часто, в последнее время, его вера оборачивалась против него.  
  
Поэтому, вместо того, чтобы поступить так, как полагалось любому порядочному плейбою, а, именно, завалить Стефана на первую попавшуюся горизонтальную поверхность и целовать, целовать, целовать, пока все глупости не вылетят из головы, Тони уставился на него, жалея, что отказался от идеи разработки сканера мыслей. Насколько бы проще ему было теперь!  
  
Он уже приоткрыл рот, чтобы сказать что-нибудь такое, от чего Стефан непременно тут же захочет сбежать и никогда больше не возвращаться сюда, но плащ Стренджа метнулся к Тони и попросту накрыл его с головой, заглушая те ненужные слова, которые все-таки успели сорваться с губ.  
  
— Черт. Пусти! Стрендж, утихомирь свой гардероб, иначе я за себя не отвечаю, — прорычал Тони безуспешно пытаясь выпутаться из складок плаща, бывшего, кажется, повсюду. — Ай! Тьфу! Ладно, я сделаю все что хочешь, только освободи меня! — прозвучало через пару секунд уже менее воинственным тоном.  
— Хмм? — Стефан не без удовольствия наблюдал за баталией и за золотыми искрами, срывающимися с пальцев Тони. — Я думаю, мы сможем договориться, — ответил он и, не долго думая, открыв портал в спальню Тони, втолкнул его туда.  
  
Некоторое время в мастерской стояла тишина. Потом Лапа положил камеру, Дубина с печальным свистом поставил огнетушитель и оба они, повинуясь неслышной команде, покатили в сторону зарядной станции.  
  
— Надо же. Получилось. Надо запомнить: четыреста девяносто шесть — совершенное число удачи, — пробормотала Пятница и тоже ушла в спящий режим.


End file.
